Mobius has Fallen!
by TheBlackRedRose
Summary: Mobius had fallen. It had fallen and taken the most bitter, and saddest people with it. It had taken the Freedom Fighters one by one. Although when one thing falls another is soon to rise. What matters is if what's risen will last.


Mobius has fallen. It was like a record recording playing over and over. Mobius has fallen. Mobius _has_ fallen? Mobius has fallen! It was like a sick, and cruel joke. Like the gods above had brought their angry, shaking, and large fist down, and crushed the small world. The only world that the Mobian's had known, the only world in which chaos was short lived, because the Freedom Fighters were just around the corner. Although, the Freedom Fighters hadn't fought for freedom in a while. How ironic was it, that freedom was something that even the heroes had lost. Although, did they ever really have it? They were always sworn, had always promised, had always done had a blood pact with Lady Justice. To do her well, and continue to scream her name as long as it meant that her people were free. Lady Justice was a classy lady, she was a big and bold lady, and sometimes she was a shady lady. Her whispers in your ear were sweet, and soft. Her consequences were harsh, and loud. As loud as the sounds of robots crushing your teammates, as loud as the explosions, the loud as the _riots_ who saw you as unjust and unfit, as harsh as the screams and tears that your teammates only showed _you_ because you were their leader. You were _the_ hedgehog. The fastest one alive, the coolest, the one with all the answers. Sonic was your name, and speed was your game. Although, maybe your game should've been how fast you could binge drink, and how fast you could sneak out the house, and how fast you could cheat on your wife. How fast you could sneak inside, and pretend none of this happened. Pretend that your marriage was fine _,_ as if he didn't want to _blow_ his brains out.

Amy the hedgehog, his love, his light, the reason he wakes up in the _fucking_ morning. The media had portrayed them as this beautiful couple, as this perfect little love story, in the perfect town of Mobius. It was shit, Mobius was falling apart, but like all things that fell apart there is something that _tries_ to hold them together. Amy and Sonic were the shitty glue that they used. The relationship was staged, the love was staged, everything right down to their outfits were _staged_. Sometimes Sonic felt as if he couldn't breathe, and he was suffocating. In a mist of scripts, photoshoots, and PR statements. He sometimes could escape in Tail's garage. He'd sit in the machines, and nurse his flask, nurse his beer, or a big bottle of vodka. He'd drink until Tails drove him home. Tails, the fox who used to follow him, now owning a store that caters to mechanics, now having a wife, and now having a kid. He's happy Tails got to enjoy the fruits of his labor. Sonic felt as if his had already rotted, and died. He'd go home, and he'd stare at Amy. She'd be brushing her hair, or putting in rollers, and she'd look at him with as much disgust as one could muster. He'd used to look at her with anger, annoyance, a little fondness. Now he just breathes, and takes a swig of the bottle. His eyes are still void of emotion. Some things don't change.

Mobius has _fallen_! The words had hit Shadow, but fell to deaf ears. He sits at the grave of his wife, Rouge, and lays flowers on it. That's what you do when you _love_ someone. Mobius had fallen when he lost Tikal, the second time, and Mobius had fallen when he settled for Rouge. The love they had for each other was the love that a married man had for a prostitute. It was sex, and the feeling of freedom. To feel emotions that were still there. They both had lost their true loves, and comfort to them was a feeling of another body that had just as shitty a life as the other body had. In the mornings they acted as if they had no recollection of the night before. As if they hadn't gasped out each other's names, and _I love you's._ One day though, Rouge couldn't take it. She left that night, and Shadow never looked for her. They found her four days later, a bullet to the head, and bleeding on the Master Emerald. Shadow now visits her grave, and sometimes he cries. He only sheds a tear, because he wished he would've known suicide was an option. He would've killed himself off a long time ago. He looked down at the flowers. Black roses, because red means passion, but it reminds him to much of love. Rouge doesn't deserve that, because love is something they never had. Darkness, however, made their cup runneth over.

Amy _hated_ SonIc. She hated him like a child hates a test, and she hated him like a mother hates her abusive father. She hated him like she hates _Mobius_. Mobius had fallen when the enemies came, and no one would stop it. The Freedom Fighters had grown to old, or maybe just to bitter to help the people of Mobius. Amy had tried on her own, but the government had sat her down, and told her that she was _foolish_. That she was simply a _child_. The rest of the talk, which was cliché and very patronizing, left her numb and hateful. She had lifted her life, a Princess, with nothing to prove of it, but two dead parents, and a marriage with the hedgehog who had treated her like _shit_ all her life. She realized it after sitting on the marble steps. She had changed herself to fit in with Sonic. She had broken bones, scars, and enough deaths to write books, and books. All she wanted to was _him_. He never wanted her, and that's what made her hate him. She changed, and he just stayed the same. He was cocky, which was code for narcissistic, and he was a binge drinker, and he was a _cheater_. The only difference was now he wasn't seen in broad daylight as a hero. He was seen as her _husband_. The words left a sour taste in her mouth. How could something she had wanted since forever now fill her with deep sorrow. Maybe it was the sorrow of a wasted life. Maybe it was the sorrow of a past flame that never sparked. Maybe it was just the wine she drank that put her to sleep. All she knew is that if death could truly help them part she would pray on her hands and knees that it one day did. _Mobius had fallen!_ That was a close enough start.

Tails watches over his baby. His baby with big brown eyes, and crème colored fur. With white muzzle, and her pointed ears. It looked just like him, and that made him sad. Looking at the baby was like looking at a mirror. He turned his head as he watched Cream cry on the couch. She was still short, but mature in the face. Her child-like innocence had been taken, and replaced with the expression of emptiness and sadness. He walks over, and holds her. _Mobius had fallen?_ The words had stricken him with a deep discontent. What did it mean to fall, to disperse, to crumble? What did it mean to be so weak you couldn't stand? He remembers Mobius at its prime. When he was younger, and full of life. When Sonic was happy, and everyone was just growing, and blossoming. Now everyone had withered away, and died. Except Cream. The bunny had truly kept her happy demeanor up, and even now she wiped her eyes she turned off the tv. She stood, and he follows her as she goes into the kitchen. She moves gracefully in her demnim shorts, and simple t-shirt. She looks angelic, and as she opens their expensive bottle of wine she takes a gulp. They always promised to save it for special occasions, but wasn't this a special occasion. The death of a world, means that a new one would rise, and grow. He takes a sip, and bites his lip as he pulls Cream closer and kisses her. She tastes like wine, happiness, and love. He gets drunk off of her more than the wine. Although, they both are sweet.

Tails holds Cream when they hear the alarms. The sirens blare, and Cream sighs. They've hidden the baby, and they've drank all the wine. They sit on the floor of the cold kitchen, and they just stare at one another. Cream remembers seeing Tails as a hero way before he realized he was one. He was always giving parts of himself to others, and even when those such as Mr. Son—Sonic couldn't appreciate it he was always giving. She thinks he gave her the best gift of all, and that is the gift of Life. Her child, the beautiful Butterscotch, was the best gift he could've given. It was another life, and even in this darkness life was the type of light that everyone needed. Life could cause the crumbling world around them to rise again. Life could cause love, and loss. Life gives emotions, it gives power, and it gives a sense of being. Cream could hear the banging on her door, and she kisses Tails. With every fiber in her being she wanted to fight, but she knew that it was destined for Mobius to fall, but when one thing falls another rises. _Mobius is falling!_ Although Cream knows it would rise again.


End file.
